A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Charlamange) Part 2
Cast: * Serena/Sailor - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of the Pig Paw) * Ikuko Tsukino - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West) * Three Bully Kids who played with Luna - Nathan (Alvin and the Chipmunks meets the Wolfman) Eva (Alvin and the Chipmunks) and Buford von Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) * Haruna - Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) Transcript: *(An Alaram Goes Off and Charlamange sits up in Bed) *Tracey Moore: Oh no! I'm late for school again! Mother! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell? *Barbara Radecki: I did, Charlamange, darling. Three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away. *Charlamange: And you believed me? *Barbara Radecki: Charlamange! *Charlamange: I've got to go! *Barbara Radecki: Aren't you forgetting something, dear? *Charlamange: What? *(Sees her school lunch on the table.) *Charlamange: Oh, yeah. Bye, Mom! See you after school! *(On the way to school.) *Charlamange: *yawn* I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday? *(Serena passes a parking lot, but stops at the sight of a trio of kids gathered around a Kangaroo.) *Nathan: Hold still! I want to fell it's tongue! *Buford von Stomm: I'm trying! *Charlamange: Hey, stop it! Leave that Kangaroo alone! *(The kids run away as Serena picks up the Kangaroo.) *Charlamange: Rotten brats! You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you, Joey? *Kanga: *meows hysterically* *Charlamange: You're okay. But how about I take this bandage off of you. *(Charlamange removes two Band-Aids that were stuck on the kitty's forehead, revealing a gold crescent moon symbol.) *Charlamange: Huh? Is that a crescent moon? *(Kanga jumps onto the top of a car and stares at Charlamange.) *Kanga: (thinking) This girl. I sense something. *Charlamang: Nice Joey! Oh, great, now I'm really late! *(Charlamange runs down the street.) *Kanga: (thinking) Could she be the one? *(At Crossroads Junior High School, Charlamange is standing in front of the class, eating a snack) *Charlamange: Hey, did you hear? There's a new Sailor V video game out. I saw it on TV. *(Charlamange enters the classroom.) *Tammy: Charlamange, you need more studying and less TV. There isn't any excuse for failing this exam. *(Tammy holds up Serena's test paper with a red 30 written on it) *Charlamange: Huh? I failed? How can that be? *Tammy: Have your mother sign this and return it to me. *(Outside, Charlmange's sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and her friend Kassie is standing nearby.) *Mary Long: Chill out, Charlamange. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. *Tracey Moore: You don't get it, Kassie. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't be able to play the new Sailor V game! *(Ritchie walks up to Charlamange and Kassie) *Roland Parliament: Hey, Charlamange, I heard about your test. Want me to be your tutor? *Tracey Moore: About as much as a toothache. *Mary Long: You're such a dweeb, Ritchie. She doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this. Tell your mom you're at my house studying. *Roland Parliment: You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study and I only got a 95. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents? *Mary Long: Do we care? *(Charlamange Sobbing) *Mary Long: What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test. *Tracey Moore: Do you really think so? *Mary Long: I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale. We can get ice cream, then shop some more! *Tracey Moore: Can we look for some earring? *Mary Long: Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewelry store! She's got some major cool stuff! I mean, wicked cool! *Tracey Moore: I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair. *Mary Long: Oh, she's got all kinds of great things. You've got to see it! It will blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds! All kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones! *Tracey Moore: Rhinestones! I love them! *Mary Long: She's got lots of them, in lots of colors! *Tracey Moore: Pink and purple? *Mary Long: Oh, like, for sure! *Tracey Moore: All right, what are we waiting for? Let's go! *(Charlamange and Kassie leave.) *Roland Parliment: Charlamange, beautiful but a shopaholic.